


writing stuff for a WHOLE month

by tvheads



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Homesickness, chase scenes, sci fi, summoning demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvheads/pseuds/tvheads
Summary: i want to write more so every day im writing a one-shot based on a prompt from last year's inktoberedit: this will not be daily but by god i will finish this





	1. day 1 - swift

Meddy was always what could probably be described as "the designated driver". They had a knack for being able to understand how just about any vehicle, any _ship_ worked. That was why they had been recruited. Their medical knowledge was an added bonus. (Their theater knowledge was a necessary curse.)

"Faster, faster!" Ricochet urged, glancing away from the broken window she had just shot her pistols from.

The little pod the two of them had stolen—just so they could get back to their own ship, mind you—was going as swiftly as it could, zipping and zooming and _DODGING!!!_ throughout this rocky desert trading post on some backwater planet none of the crew had liked.

"Thanks for the advice," Meddy replied bitterly. They worked the (stupid) joystick as hard as physically possible, noting that the controls were getting considerably hotter. Not good. "This is all your fault, anyway!"

"We needed food!"

"We have money!"

"That's from my personal account!"

" _I DON'T CARE_!"

Ricochet grit her teeth and shot out the back window some more at their pursuers. "Damn cops, always ruining my day."

"Our day. And again, _your fault_."

"Shut up, _subordinate_."


	2. day 2 - divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angelo decides to consult the devil

Angelo sits at his table and reflects over breakfast.

The town of Tabitha, NJ, was a lovely little one, located just close enough to Newark and New York and all those fun urban places so that there was always something you could do. It had a nice main street, with delicious food and good parks. It even possessed decent schools, one of which Angelo had been fortunate enough to attend. However, particularly in recent years, our man found his beloved hometown lacking a little something, specifically magic.

Like, actual magic.

See, at the young age of thirteen, Angelo ended up transported into a world full of this special quality and fell in love with it. Nowadays he lives in both this realm and the enchanting dimension known as Primum. It can be… disconcerting, since he must hide the fact that, thanks to Primian shenanigans, he is a seer who can (in the most basic of terms) know the future.

That's how he knows that today is the day he loses his job, for reasons he theorizes has to do with the mounting feeling of being divided between two worlds he cares for equally.

He finishes his preparations for the day and walks out to his car. He drives to work—the local YMCA building. He's a camp counselor.

He does his job well until they go outside in the afternoon. The children are playing. They have chalk.

He stops thinking.

He returns to the present when the present no longer exists. A little boy is standing in front of him, but he does not see Angelo. Partially because he, like everyone else, is frozen in time; partially because he is playing the part of host to Angelo's very favorite demon.

Val's legs are crossed as she floats amidst the inky blackness pouring from the little boy's eyes and mouth. She stares at Angelo with those hollow, lifeless eyes, her head tilted questioningly.

"What a weak life force." Her voice's eerie three-part harmony still manages to be comforting. "A child? Really?"

Angelo shrugs. "I was bored."

"Lonely, more like." Val lies on her stomach, her hands supporting her chin. "You still troubling over your weird homesickness?"

He shrugs.

"Call Mal then, dumbass. She loves you Earthies' clothes. Flannel is her 'thing' now." She pronounces 'flannel' like it rhymes with 'Chanel' and oh gods Angelo wants her to stay.

"Really."

"Really." Val sits up. "Sure, doesn't go that well with armor but—" Her eyes narrow. "We can't stay on Earth, Angie. You know that."

He crosses his arms protectively over his chest. "Stop reading my mind."

Val flicks out her forked tongue at him.

"Can I at least have a hug before you go and get yourself all bloody?" Angelo spreads his arms out invitingly.

Val darts forward and wraps her arms around his midsection, burying into his torso almost enough for it to hurt. The "hug" lasts barely a second, though, before Val (who was currently only about two feet tall) repositions herself to hover in front of Angelo, her hands on his face. "Angie, you dork. Let us try to relieve your indecision. What do you want to do? Do you want to go to college or do you want to help organize with Mal and Gigi?"

Angelo gives his friend a tight smile. "Kind of thinking that maybe I could skip my freshman year to work in Primum, then go to school?"

"We have absolutely no idea what you just said," Val informs him before squishing his cheeks.

He pulls her into a much gentler embrace. She wiggles away from him, flips him off, and proceeds to throw herself onto her host.

Angelo watches with rather impressive passivity as a child he was meant to be caring for is ripped to shreds before his eyes, and he does not mind when he is promptly fired.

They won't—they _can't_ —press charges. The legends always say: a sacrifice to Val will be remembered by none except the one who took its life.

What's important to Angelo is the fact that he no longer actually has any real responsibility in this world. It means he can return to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually forgot to do this til after midnight but shhhhh


End file.
